big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flipnote19
I’m, *ahem* kind of a big deal around these parts. Let me show you around. '-Flipnote19’s bio.' Flipnote19 is a commenter on GoComics. He is mostly known for joining late, coming in October of 2018. Flipnote is known to despise polls, but sometimes contributes to them. He also hates spammers to death. GoComics History Part 1 - Commenting When Flipnote joined on that very faiteful day, everyone could see his comments and tried to be nice to everyone...or so he thought. Flipnote’s comments were posted, but never revealed on the actual website. This happened every single day until the beginning of April, when a user named Swasimcool helped him contact the GC Moderator via email to fix his account. Eventually, after 2 days, Flipnote‘s very first, fully viewable comment was posted on April 4, 2019. Ever since that day, he has commented at least once on every comic. However, he usually takes breaks over weekends to spend time with his family. Part 2 - Long Break On June 5, 2019, Flipnote was released from his 7th grade year for summer break. He was completely inactive until September when he returned to the wiki. He returned to GoComics on November 14, 2019. Username History Flipnote has had many different usernames in the past. His most notable being AnimatedGalaxy, for his love of animation and astronomy. He called himself Flipnote19 on multiple websites, due to his animation career starting on Flipnote Hatena and Flipnote 3D. Before he created his GoComics account, he was going to call himself Neptune78, which was his username for other social media before it was then changed to AnimatedGalaxy. Flipnote had a hard time deciding wether or not to use Flipnote19 or Neptune78, in which he morphed the two together, creating Flipnote78. However, he then changed it to Flipnote19, and has stuck with it since. Shows Created Stickman Adventures - stickmanadventuresyoutube.weebly.com Pepperventures - pepperventures.weebly.com Games Created Jump Over Your Problems - Unfinished. Get Equipped! - Not Started. REBIRTH - Not Started. Favorites Favorite Food - Chili Dog Favorite Video Game - Rhythm Heaven Megamix Favorite Wiki - Big Nate COMMENTS Wiki Favorite Drink - Pepsi Favorite Color - Sea Foam Favorite System - Nintendo Switch Favorite Show - Homestar Runner Favorite Comic - Garfield Favorite Book - Mrs. Frisbee and the Rats of NYMH Favorite Meme - bruh Favorite Song - Wake Me Up - Avicii Favorite Video - YOU HAVE UNO Favorite BN Character - Jenny Currently Working On: * Completing 8th Grade: 45% Complete * Entering High School: ??? Areas Seen GoComics - Flipnote19 Steam - DrSalt1109 Youtube - AnimatedGalaxy FANDOM - AnimatedGalaxy Nintendo Switch - SW-6487-7793-6392 Twitter - AnimatedGalaxy DeviantArt - mmdexter1 (old) AnimatedGalaxy (new) SocialBlade (YouTube Tracker) - https://socialblade.com/youtube/user/mmdexter1 Reddit - u/AnimatedGalaxy iFunny - FlipnoteStudio19 Trivia * He has multiple comic series of his own, with them being Stickman Adventures and Cube3. * He has Acrophobia, which is the fear of heights. * His drawing style is based off of Lincoln Pierce’s. * He has an awful immune system, and gets sick extremely easy. Relationships - Positive 'BiggerNate91 - '''Inspiration for joining the wiki. '''Swasimcool - '''Helpful in regaining access to GC account. '''Cheezdoodle51 - '''Pretty good friend in general. '''Neptune_Ninja_Comics -' Another extremely good friend. Gallery Flipnote192018.jpeg|His profile picture of 2018. Flipnote19PNG.png|His profile picture of 2019. FlipnoteRhythm.png|His profile picture on the Rhythm Heaven wiki. FlipnoteYT.png|His profile picture on YouTube. FlipnoteUnused2.jpeg|An unused profile picture for GC, meant to be used for New Years 2019 Flipnote1920192.gif|His GC profile picture, animated. Category:Profiles